


Seeing Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM References, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Sex on a console, Two idiots teasing each other, did I mention sex on a console?, master/pet referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Master sends the Doctor a message: truth or dare? She tells him she's not playing so he knocks on her door and dares her to play, she accepts. He ultimately takes her right there on her console, there's pet references and it has a lovely fluffy ending, why not make a cup of tea and have a nice sit down and read?“Oh how good you would look, naked and kneeling for your Master. Perhaps I will collar you, walk you on a leash, have you crawl to me and sit between my legs like a good girl, look up at me adoringly.”The Doctor lost all ability to speak.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	Seeing Stars

The Doctor slid her phone back in her pocket and did her level best to ensure that she looked totally and utterly distracted as she pressed unnecessary buttons and pulled levers. She was intently focused on the console, important, technical, console work. She was not hiding her reaction to the Master’s sudden text message. She didn’t even have a reaction - she was fiddling with her coat merely because the environmental systems needed attention, not because she had felt a sudden rush of heat flood her entire body. 

No, that wasn’t it at all. Definitely the temperature control - best keep flicking switches and avoid eye contact with Graham, especially when he frowned with suspicion. 

Just like he was doing right at that moment. She didn't need to look. 

"Everything ok Doc?" 

She inwardly cursed in Gallifreyan and paused, flicking a few more switches just to prove that it was necessary. She wasn’t one to enjoy her own company for too long, but sometimes, she just needed a moment. 

She had concocted a story about the boring shopping trip for TARDIS maintenance that she absolutely had to do. No point everyone coming along, nothing to see or do, dropping them all home and picking them up an hour after she left would be time better spent. 

They had taken her up on this offer and she had smiled and cheerfully waved them off. 

As soon as the doors closed she pulled out her phone and opened the message. 

"Truth or dare! He seriously thinks he can text me that and I'll reply. How childish can he be? Whatever this is, it’s a trap."

She continued to flick unnecessary switches as she circled the console, her eye falling frequently on the phone in ever increasing annoyance. She told herself this annoyance was purely due to the absolute nerve of him, expecting her to play a ridiculous game. Not because he hadn't followed up his message and absolutely, 100% not because she was disappointed he didn't appear to be pursing her despite her clearly ignoring his message. 

Absolute idiot. Stupid ridiculous idea!" She said, looking in annoyance at his message as she picked her up phone and tapped reply. 

_If you think I'm reacting to that Master, you've failed._

She stared at her phone, the immediate indication that her message had been read, but he didn't grace her with even one word. 

She was infuriated. She didn't WANT to play his game. Of course not. Not at all.

Her hearts dropped momentarily at the sound if a knock on her TARDIS doors and she walked over, shaking her head in advance at whoever had ruined her potential afternoon with her best enemy, if he actually replied.

She pulled the door open and froze at the sight of the Master, casually leaning against the door frame with a look that mostly said amused but held an undercurrent of annoyance.

"Master!" she said, stunned.

He grinned, standing up straight and closing his eyes as he took a slow deep breath inward, sighing as he opened his eyes.

“Oh, I love it when you say my name.”

"I said I’m not reacting to that and you just turn up?" she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, releasing his arm as soon as the doors closed and turning with a sigh to lean against her console and observe him in disbelief. 

"It was an important question," he said with an amused shrug.

"Truth or dare is not an important question Master!"

"You’ve clearly never played it right. Us, right here, _play_."

“Is that a dare?" she said with a laugh, bemused at him.

"I think I can do much better than that Doctor, unless you're, oh, I don’t know... scared?"

"If you think that will rile me up for ONE second…" she began before he interrupted, a flash of excitement in his eyes.

"Then I'd be right," he said, smirking as he inched forward and she instinctively held her position, her hands gripping either side of the console where she remained.

"Alone?” he said, glancing around. “That was nice of you, thoughtful to get rid of the pets - got some dares in mind do you?"

"Just a coincidence, they have plans and they're not pets! It was nothing to do with you. Tell your ego to stand down."

“Truth - you’d be disappointed if I walked back out the door right now,” he said, stepping closer to her. 

“That’s not how it’s played but fine - I dare you! Stop playing games and walk out and I won’t be remotely bothered, _Master_ ,” she said, her voice deliberately dropping to say his name in a lower, punctuated tone. 

To her utter dismay, which she did her level best to hide by glaring at him, he did exactly that and headed or the door. 

“Really?” she said, stunned. “You message me, then you just leave? What kind of a plan is this?”

He stopped at the doors, not turning around so she would not see his grin. Pausing to compose him self and keep his smile hidden, he casually remarked as he stepped closer and reached for the door. “Well, you don't want to play, so I’ll be off.”

“I dare you to stay!” 

The words spilled out before she really had a chance to think about what she was saying and she shook her head, inwardly chastising herself for hoe overtly eagerly the words vaulted from her. 

“Well,” he said, as he turned around and cast a very penetrating gaze directly at her. “In some quadrants of this galaxy a dare is legally binding.”

“You’re making that up,” she said, her voice coming out far quieter than she intended it to as he simply watched her.

“My turn then?” he said.

“I..suppose it is, do your worst Master.”

“Truth. You’re turned on right now,” he said, stepping straight toward her, his eyes roaming from her lips, down to her hands that gripped the console ever tighter now. 

“Not, how it’s played. Truth, so are you.”

“Course I am, it’s you love, and you’re soaking wet for me,” he said, smirking.

“Oh I am? Quite the assumption,” she said, attempting to laugh the concept off dismissively.

“Dare me to find out then,” he said.

The Doctor scoffed, standing up straight, her hands at her sides, hands that now throbbed with a slight ache from her harder than intended grip on the console. The Master chuckled at her obvious attempt at self restraint. 

“Truth. You want me to to touch you,” he said, leaning into her, his hands grasping her coat and slipping it from her shoulders, immediately gripping her braces and tugging them lightly. She instinctively stepped closer and in a second his lips were skimming the then more available skin of her neck.

“Truth,” he practically hummed against her neck. “You want me to demolish you, fuck you hard on your own console."

She stared at the closed TARDIS doors behind him, focusing on the quiet hum of her TARDIS which almost sounded approving, his breath against her neck, his hands tugging against at her braces, her own breath, quickened, uneven, aroused. 

“I dare you to do exactly that,” she said, her voice not quite as loud or unwavering as she intended, but he was reducing her to a gelatinous blob with his very proximity. Her hearts raced fast as she waited for his reaction, her mouth becoming rapidly dryer as adrenaline began to course thorough her.

He smirked, making her wait, knowing she was growing wetter with each second and feeling himself rapidly harder to the thoughts the began to rush through his mind.

"Your wish is my command. "

He yanked her braces down, grabbing the hem of her shirt and roughly pulling it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor before his hands moved straight to her trousers, working the button and zip so fast that she wasn't even aware of it until her trousers were at her ankles and she was obligingly kicking them free. Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her head to look at him, his other hand sliding down her stomach until he had a firm grasp of her underwear, he smirked as he tore the last remaining barrier to her bare flesh, straight off. She swallowed but still rolled her eyes at his victoriously smug expression, but he knew how to set the mood straight back on track. 

“Oh how good you would look, naked and kneeling for your Master. Perhaps I will collar you, walk you on a leash, have you crawl to me and sit between my legs like a good girl, look up at me adoringly.”

The Doctor lost all ability to speak.

He was on her then, a hand snaking up the back of her neck, grabbing a handful of her hair firmly, his other hand sliding between her thighs to hoist her straight up onto her console as his mouth began absolutely devouring her. He drew his hand back, sliding his fingers through her soaked flesh with a flash of pride before breaking their kiss, leaving her naked, wet and panting.

“Stay,” he said, his voice indicating that obedience was the only response.

She had no intention of moving from the console, and merely wriggled, getting comfortable around the levers and buttons that seemed to press into her at every possible angle. She wasn't sure how she was going to ever meet her friends eyes when she operated her console, ever again. 

He almost casually stripped, so slowly that the ache between her legs grew into an absolute throb for him and she teasingly parted her legs, encouraging him to hurry up, with a smile as she spread for him quite brazenly. 

He did his very best to appear in absolute control but the Doctor really knew how to break his focus - she always could pull his mask off when she wanted to and it occurred to him then that she enjoyed playing their games perhaps even more thoroughly than he did. He was a very lucky person, and her obvious enjoyment of displaying herself for him was something he made a mental note to explore with her - some wonderful ideas rapidly formed. 

He stood naked and watched her, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

“Beg me Doctor, beg your Master to fuck you hard.”

She placed her palms firmly down either side of her, sliding her hand until she found smooth places to rest and arched her back a little for him, her gaze wanton and eager for him. 

“Please Master, I need you to fuck me hard, right here,” she paused, knowing exactly how he liked it as she dropped her voiced to a needy murmur.. “Master, please.”

He growled and wa on her then, grabbing, pinching, slapping at her breasts that she displayed just for him, bites to her collar bone as he grasped her hips and pulled her into position, half sitting as he rammed into her, one hand grasping her throat. He moaned at the sounds of flesh slamming into flesh, her breathless, aroused moans that filled her console room and the way she let out the most delightful small scream every time he pinched and twisted a nipple.  
  
She came to his command, intensely throbbing around his still hard cock and marvelling at how he could hold off so well, she had never had such self control. He gave her no time to recover, lifting her briefly off her feet by her hips as he turned her to bend her over the console, slapping her thighs in a silent command to spread her legs which she instantly obeyed. His cock slammed back inside her, his hand grasping her hip as his other took tight grip of her hair and pulled her hair harem her back arching beautifully as he fucked her hard and fast. 

He released her hip and pushed two fingers into her mouth, feeling himself draw closer at the way she obediently sucked, lubricating well before he pulled them out of her mouth and slapped her ass, inching his finger in, as she desperately pumped her hips backwards, wanting his cock and his hand as deep and hard as possible at the same time. He obliged, raising her hips slightly to insert two fingers then, pumping them hard into her ass as he pummelled into her with his cock at the same time, until she screamed as she came along with him, his warm fluid filling her completely as one hand smashed against the coordinate settings and the other accidentally pulled the lever as she desperately reached for anything to hold on to as she rode out her orgasm to the sound of the time rotor moving. 

He flopped down, kissing her neck as he released her hair, chuckling at her protest as he slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her and offered her his hand, helping her stand up. She slipped her arms around him and he laughed, kissing her head as he kept one arm around her as his hand danced across the controls.

“Doctor,” he said in amusement. “You didn't lock the controls? I am shocked.” 

“I didn't plan to be naked on my console,” she said with a shrug. 

“Well that's just poor planning. Always plan to be naked on your console if I'm visiting,” he said with a smirk, proud of himself as she rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously Doctor, I could have fucked you into the next galaxy.”

"Your ego is having fun with that concept, isn’t it?” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, it is,” he said with a smug smile. 

“Better find out where we are,” she said, reaching toward the controls. His hand instantly slid down the bare flesh of her arm and grasped her wrist, stalling her as hee spoke, his mouth close to her neck.

“Tut tut Doctor. Let's surprise ourselves,” that’s what keeps relationships going, the element of surprise. 

“Is _that_ what you've been doing all this time? We are going to have to have a talk about how you've been approaching the element of surprise one day. Anyway, aren’t you all for planning?” she said, a shiver running through her as his lips skimmed her neck before he placed an open mouthed kiss. 

“Mmm,” he murmured against her skin making her impossibly wetter again. “Usually, but I like a surprises sometimes.” 

He reached down and in one swift movement, scooped her up in his arms, knocking the lever to the door with his elbow as he carried her straight outside, both completely naked. He gave a knowing smile as he stepped out into space, an invisible containment field protecting them and creating the illusion of walking through space, nebula, shooting stars and an array of colour surrounded them. 

She snuggled closer in his arms and smiled, her head against his chest. 

“If you're trying to impress me…”

“It worked?” he said. 

“Don't wanna feed that ego, but its...nice. I've missed us.”

“Me too love, me too,” he said. 

“When did you set all this up?” she asked as he set her down, pulling her into his arms, an interstellar landscape of movement and colour surrounding them everywhere they could see.

“Broke in sometime when you were saving some ungrateful planet, pre-set coordinates, added a lock override, I know how grabby you get when you come love,” he said with a laugh. 

The Doctor took his hands and pulled him forwards, a smile on her face as her hearts raced.

“I dare you to stay,” she said, the same words spoken but the meaning weighted with greater importance.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said, his voice tinged with obvious relief as he pulled her back toward him and kissed her with a sudden softness that never failed to throw her.

“Dare you to get rid of the pets?” he asked with a laugh. 

The Doctor rolled her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos. Typos are my constant battle!


End file.
